Tune With A Leaf
by CreativeCalavera
Summary: A wannabe punk girl found herself a Shaolin nun to train her in the world of Xiaolin Showdown. She will meet the boy of her dreams, finish school, go on constant "field trips," (life-threatening journeys), but she will have to acknowledge the pressure of an upcoming war between the Shaolin and Heylin.


My gloved hands shifted through the spoil before putting it into the biodegradable pot. After shaking it a bit, I made a hole and put a pepper pant into it. Then I added more dirt before putting it in the tray. After seeing the tray full, I picked it up and walked to one of the science club members.

"This one's full already," I said, "Where should I put it?"

"In the next room, on the right, there should be another tray of peppers," he said, "Thanks for coming here by the way."

I smiled and nodded, "No problem. I'll start pulling the weeds now."

After giving me a thumbs up, I turned to the grounded garden and crouched down with my knees bended. I started digging with a small shovel. I smiled as I felt the cool soil. Even though I had thick gloves on, I felt I was bonding with the earth. Peeved at the tiny white roots remaining in the ground, I trailed to the ends of the roots before pulling the weeds out.

Clunk!

After working one feet into one spot, my shovel hit against what sounds like metal. Looking into the hole, I only see a glimpse of copper. "Is it a large coin?" I thought to myself. I put my arm in to grab it. It wasn't as hard as I thought. It felt soft and stern, like a leaf, but with ridges. My fingers grasped it and I pulled my arm out. My eyes examined the piece of copper. It was a piece of some kind of soft metal bended and shaped into a leaf. It was as big as the palm of my hand.

"Looks like an antique," I whispered, checking both sides. It was curved slightly, with ridges redirecting the sunlight into my eyes. I shook my head and used my gloves to wipe off and dust the dirt away from the small sculpture. The stem of the leaf was curled up, making it perfect for a keychain. I set it aside before I continued pulling out the weeds. The leaf glimpsed for a second until the shade grew to our area. Checking my watch, I stood up and picked up my garbage bag. "I gotta go now, Mike. It's almost 5. Where should I put this?"

"Let me handle it," he said, taking the bag from me. He thanked me again before I put away the gloves and left. When I walked out from the school gates, I felt a tap on my right upper outer thigh. I jumped before I remembered about the copper leaf locked on my belt loop of my jeans. I reached for it with my bare hands. Once I touched it, my whole environment changed.

I was in the middle of a stone garden, with a pond a few feet area. A large tree with blossoming creamy-tinted petals flowing alongside the wind.

"Ahem."

I immediately snapped myself around, looking down.

A bald woman with a nice robe outfit was sitting cross-legged in front of me. She hold a faint scowl behind her smile. "Are you the holder of my leaf?" I stared, feeling the copper leaf in my right hand. I noticed I was gripping it tightly. She stood up and took her left hand out to me. Instinctively, I took her hand and shook it.

She chuckled and shook her head, "No, I mean give me the leaf." Feeling my face flush, I gave her the copper piece to her. She thanked me. I watched in awe as the copper leaf turned into a real green leaf, but then it shifted back into the copper. She began talking.

"This item you see here is the bearer of my spirit. It is also a nice instrument to play with. See?" She pressed the leaf to her lips. A tune flew out with a blow. The motion reminded me of a harmonica, but the tunes were completely different, much more elegant like with pan flutes. I began freaking out with a smile, "That sounds like a flute! That's so cool! Can you teach me?!"

She gave me back the leaf. Once she placed it back into my palm, she clasped it with both of her hands. "I can do much more than that. I see in your soul that you are good. Have you heard about the Xiaolin and Heylin?" I shook my head and sat down with her. As she began telling me a story, another petal fell from the tree. It rested to the narrow river that fled into the pond. One of the fishes began to glow.

...

I found myself back in the streets, by the school gates. The smog caught up to my nose again. I pouted, missing the fresh air. Admiring the leaf, I remembered what my new teacher said. "To return here, you must play the leaf. After this tune, you can enter and leave this place," she said, planting her left hand on my right shoulder with a soft smile. For a moment, her face looked solemn. She forced a grin, "... my student." Recalling that moment, I puffed my cheeks and nodded with eagerness. I hooked the copper leaf to my belt loop before rushing back to my family's' apartment.


End file.
